wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Kreisau Circle (MachineGames)
The Kreisau Circle is a resistance group founded by Helmuth James von Moltke, based in Germany, that opposed the Nazi rule. 1944 Caroline took over the organization after Helmuth's death and the failure of the July 20 plot. She was shot by Hans Grosse and thought to be dead. Note: In Wolfenstein this event took place late Fall 1945 or later (as late as 1947), but according to comments by Fergus in the reboot universe it had to have occurred as early as 1944, if not earlier (possibly around the same time as X-Labs after August 1943 to August 1944 in this this timeline). ''The Old Blood Membership *Ludwig Kessler (Determinate) *Sophie Kessler (Deceased) *Annette Krause (Determinate) The New Order Following Nazi Germany's victory in World War II, the Kreisau Circle remains one of the known active resistances against the Nazi regime for over a decade. The Kreisau Circle managed to stay hidden by headquartering inside the Monuments of Truth, in the center of Berlin. They have been dormant until B.J. joined, and he quickly became the Kreisau Circle's main field operative given his combat experience. B.J. captured Project Whisper helicopters, the nuclear-armed Eva's Hammer and its nuclear decryption codes from the Nazi moon base for the group, which made it easier for the group to launch surprise attacks and to elude capture. The Da'at Yichud member Set Roth also joined the group thanks to B.J.'s help and the former became a crucial asset to the resistance with his scientific knowledge. Later in the game, the Kreisau Circle HQ in Berlin is raided by the Nazis. Although eventually repelled by B.J. and the resistance fighters, the Kreisau Circle endured heavy losses; some of the members are captured and taken to Deathshead's compound. B.J. and other survivors immediately launched a rescue operation from the Eva's Hammer which rescued the prisoners and led to the death of Deathshead and the complete destruction of the compound by the submarine's nuclear cannon. The nuclear bombing of the compound caused the Nazi war machine to slow down greatly and led to major efforts by the Nazi government to hunt down the Kreisau Circle's submarine. The New Colossus Kreisau Circle once again appears in New Colossus. Despite the Ausmerzer's assaults on Eva's Hammer multiple times, they helped the American Resistance side by side to retake the country from Nazi occupation ever since after World War II. The Kreisau Circle and their assets are later absorbed into the American Resistance network after Caroline's death, with Fergus/Wyatt taking leadership with the help from B.J. once again. They launch a successfully operation throughout the United States and on Venus, ultimately capturing the Ausmerzer, killing Irene Engel and ending the Nazi grip of the nation. '''Membership' Prior to 1960 * Helmuth James von Moltke (Deceased) - Founder and Former Leader * Caroline Becker (Deceased) - Former Leader * Fergus Reid (Determinant) - Current Leader * Probst Wyatt III (Determinant) - Current Leader * Bobby Bram (Deceased) * Klaus Kreutz (Deceased) * Max Hass * J (Determinant) * Tekla (Determinant) * Prendergast (Unknown/Presumably Deceased) * Thibault (Unknown/Presumably Deceased) * Sebastian (Unknown/Presumably Deceased) Recruited in 1960 * B.J. Blazkowicz * Anya Oliwa Camp Belica recruits * Andwele * Anne (Milo's wife) * Anne (Sebastian's widow) * Bombate * Boris * Cezar * Devereux * Estéban * Jovanie * Katja * Leszek * Milo * Philomena * Pontos * Reinhold * Set Roth * Valentin * Vilmos * Ynes Recruited aboard Eva's Hammer *Abraham Holliday *Alessandro Di Stefano *Anna Wolanska *Boldo Holomek (deceased) *Francine Delacroix *Gabriela Alvarado *Gizela Balog *Habib Ismail *Hoyler Cartwright *Irina Yakova *Joe Sharp *Maria Laurent *Miriam Gunnarsdotter *Ritva Tuomivaara *Septimus Stubbins *Sigrun Engel Black Revolutionary Front recruits *Albert Rogers *Angela Cummings *Barbara Casey *Connie Scott *Demont Conway *Elaine "Laney" Hammons *Grace Walker *Hattie Bilbrew *Huey Parks *Kathleen "KD" Delaney *Maya Gilliam *Norman "Super Spesh" Caldwell (Deceased) *Zena Woodard American Resistance recruits * Andrew Williams * Bette Hoskins * Curtis Everton * Dimitri Fedorov * DuFour Delhomme * Fannie Chappel * Felix Baumgartner * Gabriella Benning * Hanae Nishimura * Hercules LeClercq * Horton Boone * Hoshi Nishimura * Ida Clarkson * Jacques "Paris Jack" LeRoy * Karen Hastings * Kevin Bannon * Lucien Woolrich * Mary Sue "Professor" Ellington * Toomer Deschamps * Virginie Sacriste Trivia *The Achievement/Trophy "Vive la resistance!" in The New Order features the Kreisau Circle "K" on the image. "Vive la" is roughly translated to "long live". *The Kreisau Circle "K" can be seen on the flyers Ludwig Kessler intended to drop over Berlin. *In the german version the Kreisau Circle is called "Wiesenau Kreis" (= "Wiesenau Circle") to avoid resemblance to the real-world organistaion. Category:Groups Category:Wolfenstein organizations Category:Resistance Organizations Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Allies Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Main Protagonists